


Without me, his world would go on turning

by karxmels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, KaraMel, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Kara Danvers, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karxmels/pseuds/karxmels
Summary: When Mike Matthews, Kara's best friend, also known as the guy who she has been in love with for years, shows at her doorstep on the edge of tears, claiming his long term girlfriend had broken up with him, she takes it as her responsibility to remind him of his worth.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El & Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Without me, his world would go on turning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, buckle up! Hope you're ready to read some cheesy cliche I wrote... good luck and hope you enjoy!

_She gave up._

She repeated that at least ten times each day, in hopes it would suddenly come to reality.

The truth was, no matter how much she tried, her heart didn't seem to acknowledge how she needed to forget. Forget him, forget all those feelings. Forget how her heart jumped whenever he showed his teeth and dimples. Forget how _awake_ her skin felt when he'd touch her, regardless of how small the interaction was.

He was just so... _perfect._ In every way. A few weeks into their friendship and he had already made sure he knew each and everything about her. Her likes and dislikes, her personal traits, the little things she always did, but never noticed... and he had made sure to know exactly when to use them.

From simple gestures such as picking up her coffee, or bringing her lunch, to more important events, like birthdays or celebrations. He knew her _so_ well that his little praises were always what got her through the hard days, the excitement building up in her stomach being the one thing distracting her from the outer world.

And then there were his... exterior qualities. Saying his face and physique were attractive to her would be an _enormous_ understatement. When she had accidentally met him, at their college's cafeteria, his _(more than)_ great features hadn't gone unnoticed by her. Nevertheless, it seemed as though her brain wanted to make them even more pronounced every passing day.

But how could anyone blame her? His eyes were... _intoxicating._ An immensity of gray that shone brighter than the stars when he was happy. And when he was sad... boy, when he was sad the line between gray and blue started to fade, making the Caribbean seas look pale. She could just drown in them forever, without a second thought.

She was sure his smile had actual superpowers. Whenever she felt unmotivated, insecure, his smile gave her all the assurance she needed. His perfect teeth, his "boyish" dimples, his rosy cheeks showed the perfect balance of warmth, beauty and care. His signature grins made it _impossible_ for her not to mirror his expression, allowing the edges of her mouth to twitch up as well.

His hair was... something else. He could spend weeks without getting a proper haircut and it would still look annoyingly soft and bright. She had caught herself lost in the faint memories of the few times when he had come to her for comfort, giving her the perfect excuse to run her fingers through his chocolate locks. _Nope, not an excuse. He had genuinely needed it, to be appropriately consoled,_ she told herself.

His hugs were downright breathtaking. She had lost count of how many times she had been thoroughly distraught, and felt instantly safe once enveloped in his arms. Safety, however, was not the only reason why she sought the heat of his embrace. When he hugged her, she could feel _everything._ And by that, she meant she could witness the results of all those hours he had spent exercising. It had most _certainly_ paid off, and she had relentlessly bantered about it in an attempt to redirect her train of thought.

He could be _infuriating_ at times. He just loved to tease her, and found it incredibly entertaining to see her mad. Deep down she knew he provoked her solely to try to lift her mood when she was down, for he hated to see the sadness in her eyes, and never really knew how to deal with it. Hence the reason why she didn'tget _truly_ mad at him, though she wouldn't dare to admit it to herself.

The problem was, he had never figured out that her feelings for him were far from platonic. Worse than that, he had recently been extra occupied. With someone. _Someone who was not her._

She had disregarded it at first. It hurt, for sure, but she had gone through similar situations before, it was not the end of the world.

He was dating, it didn't have to mean anything.

Except it did. It got more serious each week, and she was sinking in the last, tiniest bit of hope she bore. Lately, nonetheless, it was as though there was nothing left.

The girl was smart, kind and _stunning._ Kara had met her. They shared some conversation, Kara doing her best to keep her false smile on her face the whole time. Mike deserved to be happy, even if it were with someone else. She could live with that. She had to, for his sake.

And so she did her best to mask her emotions, even though she knew it had no use. She'd never accomplish such a task, and if he hadn't noticed her obvious, blunt heart eyes to that day, there was no way he would at the moment. She ought to make peace with that.

****.** **

It was surprising to see how art had the power to ease her mind and calm her soul when everything felt chaotic. Right there, leaning on a simple piece of paper over the wooden table, she found herself amazed by all the possibilities presented to her. A mere graphite pencil could open windows to whole new worlds, whole new perspectives.

And so she sketched. Applying light pressure over paper, drawing faint lines, initially exploiting the use of multiple layers, she allowed her wrist to lead her hand effortlessly, letting it wander with no precise purpose, simply attempting to recreate the images and patterns in her brain.

The arriving crepuscule only added to the moment. The canted sun rays embellished the place with their golden shimmer, turning the environment even more blissful.

Lost in her work, Kara was slow to notice the frantic knocking on her door. Once it finally caught her attention, she jumped from her chair, jogging toward it.

As she opened the door, she was met with an all too familiar face. Drawing forgotten on the table, she could feel her face breaking into a smile almost involuntarily, her happiness evident in her posture. However, it vanished as quickly as it had been formed, for when her eyes fell to his face, she was found aghast.

He looked horrible. His eyes were swollen and red, he had visibly cried, and it seemed as though it had been more than a little. He looked disheveled, as if he had run his hands through his hair multiple times and hadn't bothered neatening it before coming. Yet, those weren't the worst parts. His body was stiff, but he was _shaking._ He trembled uncontrollably, releasing short, unstable breaths. The concern rising inside of Kara was _suffocating._

"Mia broke up with me," he managed to speak, closing his eyes immediately after, new tears rolling down his face.

Kara took her hand to her mouth, muttering a pained "oh my god," under her breath.

She hastily threw her arms around his shoulders, letting him use her for support. Her right hand flew to his hair, massaging his scalp, while her left hand rubbed his back, trying to soothe his muscles. She let him bury his face in her neck, his arms hesitantly circling her waist. She could feel him quivering in her arms, making her chest feel impossibly tight. His grip on her grew stronger, as if he was in desperate need to hold on to something. To hold on to _her._

She hated seeing him like that. He used to be great at hiding what was really happening behind his standardly kind, joyful demeanor. It had taken her _months_ to get him to open up to her, at last. And after that, rare were the occasions in which he had utterly let go, surrendering himself to his emotions, and following his own advice of talking about what was going on in his mind. He just had a habit of keeping everything in, and she had had to work with him through all of it, to be able to free him from what had been forced into his brain, all the countless unpleasant recollections from his haunted past, all the times he had been heartlessly hurt.

"Shhhh," she whispered into his shoulder, "I'm here." How could anyone do this to him? She wished she could erase every bad thought or memory that crossed his mind. "I'm here," she repeated and moved slightly so she could make him look into her eyes. Her right hand cupped his cheek, her thumb wiping his tears away. She pressed her lips together, forehead creasing on account of the disquietude she felt. "Come on," she ushered him, pulling his hand. "Let's go inside."

Kara led her best friend to her couch, stealing glances from his face to make sure that he was fine, even though she knew he wasn't. Once settled down, Mike took no time to return to her embrace, clinging to her as she rubbed circles on his back. Her frown grew gradually, along with her concern. Her heart ached seeing his state, wanting hopelessly to pull him out of such despair. He shivered in her arms while sobbing silently, dampening her blouse.

"Mike," she called, after feeling his breathing even and his anxious movements decrease. He simply shut his eyes to prevent new teardrops from falling. "Mike," she called again, and he moved this time, resting his cheek on her shoulder, sniffing.

"Yeah..." he replied. Kara pulled away hesitantly, searching for his face. Yet, he seemed to want to keep his gaze on his hands.

"I know all you want right now is comfort. And that's certainly valid," she uttered, and managed to finally catch his attention. "I'm here if you just want to cuddle and forget about everything for a few moments. That's what friends are for." She smiled, recalling all the times he had told her something similar. "But I'm not _just_ your friend, I'm your best friend and it is my duty to warn you that, sooner or later, you _will_ have to talk about it, for your own sake. Isn't it better to just rip the bandage off, and have the rest of the time to lay low? You will rest even better if you know that your consciousness is clearer," she finished, watching as he sat pensive in front of her.

"You're right," he sighed. "It's just... it's _so_ hard," he completed, voice as shaky as he was few seconds before.

"I know," she said, taking a hand to his leg, caressing it affectionately. "Just... take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

"Th-thank you," he breathed, and she just shrugged, giving him a small smile.

By that time, the sun had already set, and the room was being illuminated by the faint light from the stars, the moon, and the one lamp beside the couch.

"I was so confused," he started, after clearing his throat. "I thought we were in a great place. I finally thought I had found someone with whom I could make things last, you know?" Kara nodded timidly, his words stinging without her permission. "And then, out of nowhere, she comes saying that things are not working out, that she wasn't really happy, and that she didn't think I was, either," he paused, exhaling as he rubbed his palm against his face. "But God I was... I was falling for her. Deep. We never really said, you know, that word... to each other. And I don't wanna say it, especially now... but I can't help but feel like that's where I was heading." Kara fixed her eyes on him. She wasn't surprised. He had been overly happy those last few weeks, and it hadn't taken her long to figure he'd soon realize he was in love. However, that didn't mean it didn't wound her. "And now there's nothing left," he finished.

"I know it hurts, Mike. I know how it feels to care deeply about someone who doesn't feel the same way." She looked down briefly, and turned her attention back to him. "You're allowed to feel that pain, to take your time to heal." She didn't know what else to say, so she watched as the wave of emotions hit his face. He finally looked at her, defeated

"I just... she made me happy. And I wasn't good enough for her," he said, his voice breaking.

"Not good enough-" She snorted, her eyes widening with outrage, and promptly moved closer to him. Her face was inches from his, her eyes throwing an intimidating glare. "You listen to me Mike Matthews," she pointed her finger to his face, making him retaliate, apprehensive, as she raised her voice in each word. "Never, _ever,_ say you're not good enough. Because let me tell you something, you are the sweetest guy I know, and any girl should feel lucky to have you."

"Kara, I-"

"No," she cut him off, and he winced. "You're gonna let me finish." Mike seemed to shrink under her stare. "During my college senior year, when I got suddenly sick right before my final exams, who took care of me and made me feel better in a matter of minutes?" He lowered his gaze. "Answer me," she demanded.

"I did," he replied, in a small voice.

"When James dumped me for Lucy, who was there to cheer me up, bringing me Chinese take-out and ice cream, even though we had just become friends?" she questioned, maintaining her stern stance.

"I was," he murmured.

"When I published my first article, and wanted desperately to celebrate it with someone, who was the first to come up to my loft with champagne and exaggeratedly excited congratulation hugs?"

"Me..." he whispered, the corners of his mouth twitching up for the first time.

"Exactly." She beamed victoriously, playfully nudging his shoulder. "So don't you _dare_ let an ex-girlfriend, or _anyone_ , minimize your worth like this. You are the absolute best, and you deserve the world and beyond. If you say something like this in my presence ever again, I will drop a mountain on you," she joked, accomplishing to draw a chuckle out of him. She followed him suit, their laughter echoing within the room.

"Thank you, Kara," he said, the genuine gratitude apparent in his voice tone, yet he stared deep into her eyes to make sure she caught it.

"Anytime." They smiled at each other, contently, before his lips turned into a smug grin.

"You know, you _really_ reminded me of my high school football coach when you were lecturing me five minutes ago," he said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" Kara yelled, turning bright red. The anger inside her body grew with his teasing expression, being that the only explanation to why she decided to hit him, unapologetically, with the pillow previously lying behind her.

 _Let the war begin,_ was Mike's last thought before sending another pillow speeding in Kara's direction, crashing brutally against her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope that wasn't too cheesy hahaha  
> You can picture the romance blooming however you prefer ;)  
> I'm on twitter (thoroughlymaria), feel free to dm me there!


End file.
